Tu m'as détruite
by AydenQuileute
Summary: Dans cette chambre 11 de ce pub, le couple qui s'aimait se séparait. Ils s'aiment encore. Ils se séparent. Il lui a fait trop mal. Elle a peur. Alors elle fuit. Et il ne l'a retient pas...


**Tu m'as détruite...**

* * *

_Aimer c'est donner la chance à l'autre de vous détruire tout en comptant qu'il n'en fasse rien_

Anonyme.

...

_Wrecking Ball _- Miley Cyrus

* * *

Le Chaudron Baveur. Situé entre une librairie et une boutique de disques sur Charing Cross Road, au cœur de Londres. Elle contenait un restaurant, un bar et des chambres. Dans une d'entre elles, un couple se disputait.

.

_We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain_

Nous agrippions, nous enchaînions, nos cœurs en vain

_We jumped, never asking why_

Nous sautions, sans jamais demander pourquoi

_We kissed, I fell under your spell_

Nous nous sommes embrassés, je suis tombée sous ton charme

_A love no one could deny_

Un amour que personne ne pourrait nier

.

- Premièrement tu m'envoie un hibou me demandant de venir chambre 11 du Chaudron Baveur. Je suis là. Deuxièmement, tu es parti il y a deux ans sans rien dire. Je suis là. Troisièmement, je te hais ! Et je suis là ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais rester là éternellement ?! Dépêche toi de me dire ce pourquoi je suis ici.

- Calme-toi chérie...

- Que je me calme ?! Et ne m'appelle pas chérie !

- Explique-moi pourquoi tu cris comme cela alors...

.

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_

Ne dis-tu jamais que je me suis juste éloignée

_I will always want you_

Je te voudrai toujours

_I can't live a lie, running for my life_

Je ne peux pas vivre dans le mensonge, courant pour ma vie

_I will always want you_

Je te voudrai toujours

.

- Pourquoi je... ? On était heureux avant... Avant que tu décides de tout plaquer, de m'abandonner, de retourner voir ta pouffe. On était heureux... Alors toi, pourquoi ?

- Je ne peux pas t'ex...

- ...pliquer... Je sais. Tu m'as servi la même exscuse la dernière fois. Comment veux-tu que j'accepte de rester à tes côtés si tu ne peux pas m'expliquer pourquoi tu es parti sans rien dire ?

- Je voudrais tellement... Mais je peux pas...

.

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

Je suis entrée comme un boulet de destruction

_I never hit so hard in love_

Je n'ai jamais frappé si fort en amour

_All I wanted was to break your walls_

Tout ce que je voulais c'était de briser tes murs

_All you ever did was break me_

Tout ce que tu as fait c'était me briser

_Yeah, you wreck me_

Ouais, tu m'as anéanti_  
_

.

- Je me suis reconstruite.. Je me suis mariée et j'ai l'intention de tomber enceinte...

- C'était nos projets...

- Je sais mais c'est du passé... Tu sais j'avais déjà dit que notre fille s'appellerait Arwen et que notre fils s'appellerait Alec. J'avais tout prévu... Mais pas que tu me quittes... Il n'y a plus de nous... Depuis que tu es parti il n'y a plus rien. Je me sens tellement seule. Sans toi je me sens vide, inutile. Tu le savais mais tu es parti quand même... Je ne peux pas te le pardonner.

- Mais je t'aime...

- Chuut ! Tais-toi.. Ne dis pas ça.. Je t'en supplie.. Arrête ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire que tu m'aimes. Pas après m'avoir laissé seule. Dans cette chambre. La même qu'aujourd'hui. Tu as fait exprès ? Hein ?

- Je n'aurais jamais osé...

.

_I put you high up in the sky_

Je t'ai placé haut dans le ciel

_And now, you're not coming down_

Et maintenant, tu ne descends pas

_It slowly turned, you let me burn_

Ça a lentement changé, tu m'as laissé brûler

_And now, we're ashes on the ground_

Et maintenant, nous sommes des cendres sur le sol_  
_

.

- Je t'ai placé très haut dans mon coeur. Tu y as encore une place d'ailleurs. Je suis encore amoureuse de toi. Je le sais. Il le sait aussi mais lui il m'aide à tout surmonter. Alors que toi... Il y a beaucoup trop de passions entre nous. On ne peux pas recommencer. Tu me feras à nouveau mal et si ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi qui te ferais du mal... On ne peux plus faire semblant. Comme si nous deux c'était possible. Tu sais que ça ne l'est pas..

- On peux essayer. Laisse-moi te convaincre s'il te plaît...

- Non, j'aime trop ta voix. Et tu le sais. Si je l'entend encore plus, si tu essaie de me convaincre j'abdiquerai et je ne veux pas, je pleurerai et je ne veux pas...

- Tu pleurs déjà...

- Toi aussi.

- C'est parce que je t'aime...

- Chuut !

- Laisse-moi finir... Laisse-moi te prendre les mains... Voilà. Comme ça. Laisse-moi t'embrasser...

.

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_

Ne dis-tu jamais que je me suis juste éloignée

_I will always want you_

Je te voudrai toujours

_I can't live a lie, running for my life_

Je ne peux pas vivre dans le mensonge, courant pour ma vie

_I will always want you_

Je te voudrai toujours_  
_

.

- Non ! Tu m'as fait trop mal.. Je ne veux pas retomber là-dedans... Je ne veux pas... Je ne peux pas...

- Laisse-toi faire...

- Non... S'il te plaît... Laisse-moi partir comme je t'ai laissé partir. Je t'en prie.

- Je ne veux pas !

- Je ne voulais pas que tu partes pourtant tu l'as fait.

.

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

Je suis entrée comme un boulet de destruction

_I never hit so hard in love_

Je n'ai jamais frappé si fort en amour

_All I wanted was to break your walls_

Tout ce que je voulais c'était de briser tes murs

_All you ever did was break me_

Tout ce que tu as fait c'était me briser

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

Je suis entrée comme un boulet de destruction

_Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung_

Ouais, j'ai juste fermé mes yeux et balancé

_Left me crouching in a blaze and fall_

Tu m'as laissé croupir dans un incendie et à l'automne laisser tomber,

_All you ever did was break me_

Tout ce que tu as fait c'était me briser

_Yeah, you wreck me_

Ouais, tu m'as anéanti_  
_

.

- Et je regrette.

- Moi aussi je regrette. Je regrette d'être tombé amoureuse de toi. Si je ne l'avais jamais été, je n'aurais pas souffert comme ça... Tu... tu m'as fait tellement de mal. Je t'aimais tellement... Tu étais tout pour moi.. Tu entends ? Tout.

.

_I never meant to start a war_

Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de déclencher une guerre

_I just wanted you to let me in_

Je voulais juste que tu me laisses entrer

_And instead of using force_

Et au lieu d'utiliser la force

_I guess I should've let you in_

Je suppose que j'aurais dû te laisser entrer

_I never meant to start a war_

Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de déclencher une guerre

_I just wanted you to let me in_

Je voulais juste que tu me laisses entrer

_I guess I should've let you in_

Je suppose que j'aurais dû te laisser entrer_  
_

.

- Pardonnes-moi... Je t'en prie... Regarde. Je me mets à genoux. Je t'aime Hermione...

- Ne dis pas ça. Il fallait le dire avant. Si tu m'avais écrit ne serait-ce qu'un mot je t'aurais attendu. Mais il est trop tard Drago...

- Embrasse-moi et j'arrête. J'arrête tout. Mais embrasse-moi. Une dernière fois...

- La dernière ?

- La dernière.

.

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_

Ne dis-tu jamais que je me suis juste éloignée

_I will always want you_

Je te voudrai toujours_  
_

.

Dans cette chambre 11 de ce pub, la jeune femme mêlait ses mains aux cheveux blonds de cet homme. Elle approchait ses lèvres des siennes, les scellant en une promesse intenable : l'amour. Ils ne pourraient plus jamais s'aimer aux grands jours. Ils ne pourraient plus se faire l'amour, de peur de souffrir. Alors ils se séparaient. Et il n'y a pas pire séparation que lorsque les deux personnes s'aimaient encore.

.

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

Je suis entrée comme un boulet de destruction

_I never hit so hard in love_

Je n'ai jamais frappé si fort en amour

_All I wanted was to break your walls_

Tout ce que je voulais c'était de briser tes murs

_All you ever did was break me_

Tout ce que je voulais c'était de briser tes murs ce que tu as fait c'était me briser

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

Je suis entrée comme un boulet de destruction

_Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung_

Ouais, j'ai juste fermé mes yeux et balancé

_Left me crouching in a blaze and fall_

Tu m'as laissé croupir dans un incendie et à l'automne laisser tomber,

_All you ever did was break me_

Tout ce que tu as fait c'était me briser

_Yeah, you wreck me_

Ouais, tu m'as anéanti

.

Et dans ce baiser rempli d'amour et de haine, on peut entendre la femme murmurer : _**Tu m'as détruite...**_


End file.
